dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Sorbet
| japanese = |family = |techniques = *Air Dance Technique *Bad Ring Laser |tools = *Fighting Jacket *Scouter *Bad Ring }} was the de facto leader and the staff officer of Freeza's remaining forces, after the death of the space emperor Freeza. Background Sorbet and his accomplice Tagoma are both elite soldiers in the Freeza's Army, as well as the former staff officer of the Third Stellar Region. Years after Freeza's death, Sorbet acted as de facto leader of the army's remnants. Personality Despite having a small body, he is quite cunning and influential enough to rise to the top position of the galactic army following the tyrant's death. He is extremely intelligent, with his intelligence he supervised the advancement of healing tanks and managed to hold the Frieza force together. Sorbet was shown to be loyal to Freeza, even after the tyrant's death, as he accompanied his partner Tagoma to Earth in order to assist with the gathering of the Dragon Balls and the revival him. He also showed loyalty to the fallen Cold asking if it was necessary to revive him.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Appearance Sorbet is a short blue alien with a largely, thick, black nose akin to marsupials. He wears a new variant of the Combat Jacket which is colored green in shoulder pads and the pectoral armor is colored black, along with the blades of the shoulders. The battle armor unlike previous models has a red robe beneath the armor. He also has golden wrist bracelets on both wrists, along with a ring on his middle-finger. He also wears black head apparel with an orange stripe down the middle, and has a blue-lensed scouter. Abilities Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" When the Freeza's remaining forces reluctantly ordered their withdrawal from Planet 448 as the inhabitants rebelled, Sorbet decided to revive Lord Freeza and ordered Tagoma to accompany him on a two-persons spaceship to Earth. The two collected the last few Dragon Balls and forced Pilaf Gang to summon Shenron to take his lord return to life. He eventually thought about using the second wish to ask Shenron to revive King Cold, but was beaten to it by Shū's wish for a million Zeni. Sorbet managed to kill the gang for stealing his wish, but Tagoma cooled him down, and the two then collect the pieces of the tyrant before going back to Sorbet's spaceship where Freeza is being regenerated. After Freeza's completely revived, Sorbet hastily introduced himself, as do his lieutenants Tagoma and Shisami, who the latter gets killed by him. Sorbet showed his deep caring about his top-man by screaming his name with sadness, but then informed Freeza that Gokū's power has surpassed even that of Majin Boo, making Freeza happy and stated that he could surpass him through training. Several months later, along with Freeza and his army, Sorbet arrived on Earth to take revenge, where he was shocked at how strong all Saiyans were, defeating their forces with such ease. He then confidently allowed Shisami, who has been watching the battle with Freeza and Sorbet, enter the battle, but soon was horrified when Shisami was easily defeated by Gohan. When Gokū and Vegeta came back to Earth, Freeza quickly transformed into his true form, making Sorbet move back away and hide behind some rocks. Later while Golden Freeza started losing to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Gokū, Sorbet used the right moment to attack off-guard Gokū with his energy ring's shot to the Saiyan's heart, giving the advantage to the tyrant. However, his plan was foiled by Vegeta, who later decided to save Gokū. When Vegeta ask Kuririn to give Gokū a Senzu, Freeza shoots an energy blast aimed the latter, but Vegeta incidentally deflects the blast over Sorbet's location, thus killing him. Dragon Ball Super Revival of "F" Arc In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) In Other Media Video Games Creation and Conception Trivia * Sorbet gets his name from the popular frozen dessert, which is written exactly the same as his namesake. * Sorbet was originally named in the storyboard, but later was changed for unknown reasons. Like Tagoma, Sorbet was re-designed by Akira Toriyama during was drawing the storyboards.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" — Storyboard Book References Category:Freeza's Army Category:Extraterrestrials Category:List of Movie Antagonists Category:Villains